


Radioactive

by onequartercanadian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Gen, Season 9, Team Free Will, Video, tfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onequartercanadian/pseuds/onequartercanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Season 9 focused fanvid to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I thought the song really fit this season.<br/>I thought the sound really fit this season. There are 3 parts to this video. </p><p>First; basically the first half of the season. (The aftermath of the angels falling, Cas being human, Gadreel possessing Sam, the spell being irreversible, Cas becoming an angel again, and Kevin's death.)<br/>Second; The Big Bads, specifically Abaddon and Metatron, the manhunt for Metatron, and the battle for Hell.<br/>Finally, the Mark of Cain and Dean, including Demon!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> For best viewing experience please enjoy in 1080p!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear feedback!  
> Please check out the other Supernatural videos on my channel (Link below)

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/user/AnimalLover101195)


End file.
